


70 000 Tons of Metal

by Vinushuka



Series: One year with Apocalyptica [15]
Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalytica is traveling to Miami to participate in 70 000 Tons of Metal cruise. Perttu is worried about Eicca who doesn’t seem to be himself. It turns out that Patrik is back in the picture and Perttu has to cope with that. Perttu is nervous about having Franky as his cabin mate and not without a good reason. The tension between them accumulates towards the end of the cruise making the final day a day to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sauna with Anna

## Sauna with Anna (1)

Apocalyptica’s rehearsals the week before the Caribbean cruise succeeded very well but I had an uneasy feeling about Eicca. He was somehow absentminded, lacking the normal energy and drive he still had a week ago. This was bad news because we were going to need his full input during the coming shows, photoshoots and interviews. I was starting to get worried when his state of mind didn’t improve towards the weekend after which we were supposed to fly to Miami. Unlike Eicca I was eager to travel and see some sunshine after spending almost two months in mostly gloomy and cold Finland.

      In spite of my reservations I had bought a black kilt to supplement my wardrobe. I was planning to wear it with jeans under it. I didn’t feel comfortable with wearing leggings or stockings either. I was slightly worried that this outfit might be too hot for the Caribbean climate, but I could always strip off my coat and shirt and show my naked beauty to the audience.

     I would have wanted to spend some time with Anna but she seemed always to be busy with something else when I asked to meet her. Finally I started to doubt that she was avoiding me intentionally. After our last rehearsal on Friday I proposed that we could have sauna together on Saturday at her place. To my surprise she didn’t have any objections to that. I felt ashamed that I had doubted her and decided to buy her some flowers to celebrate our last night together in three weeks

      I bought Anna a big bunch of pink and yellow tulips that reminded me of sunshine and spring, both of which were still far ahead in Finland. When I arrived at her house late Saturday afternoon she gave me a big hug as welcome and then hurried to the kitchen to find a suitable vase for the flowers.

“Studying hard again?” I remarked when I saw her dining table loaded with textbooks, notebooks and kanji cards.

“Yeah, I just received a new kanji book that seems to be very handy for learning and remembering kanji. Our spring term start next Monday so I’m repeating before that the chapters studied during the autumn semester”, Anna explained as she collected the books and her laptop away from the table and piled them in her already crowded bookshelf.

Now that Anna mentioned her Japanese studies I remembered that Patrik was supposed to return from Japan around this time. “Will Patrik be your classmate also this year?” I asked

“Yes, I think so provided that he remembered to register for the spring term in December”, Anna replied a warm smile on her face.

“Has he returned from Japan already?”

“Yes, Patrik flew back on Wednesday. I collected him from the airport”, Anna said glancing at me carefully. Was I too curious about him?

“How was his trip? Did he enjoy his stay in Japan?” I asked just out of common courtesy.

“A long trip like that is an once-in-a-lifetime experience. He was very enthusiastic about his learnings and eager to implement them in practice in his new job. The only thing he was complaining was that everybody was talking English to him… but enough of Patrik. How are things with you and Eicca?”

“I don’t know really. He’s been somewhat downcast the last few days. I’m worried about him”, I shared my concerns with Anna now that I finally had a chance to do so.

“Maybe he’s worrying about Indigo. Writing the music was just a tiny part of the whole project”, Anna proposed.

“Nah, the orchestration and everything else are in good hands and he knows that. It must be something else”, I replied cracking my brain to come up with an explanation.

      While I was thinking Anna’s timer started to buzz. “I think our sauna starts to be ready. I will go downstairs and check. Meanwhile make yourself at home”, she said and hurried to the cellar. I sat down on the sofa and turned the TV on to watch the news. Suddenly I realized that the answer had been in front of my eyes all the time. It must be Patrik’s return! Eicca had ended their relationship before Patrik’s departure to Japan but his return couldn’t be easy for him. I was still pondering my conclusion when Anna returned from downstairs.

“Sauna is ready now. Let’s watch the news before we go there”, Anna proposed and sat beside me on the sofa.

“I think I know what’s bothering Eicca”, I told Anna. “He’s probably missing Patrik now that he’s back.”

“That’s possible. Quitting a relationship isn’t easy. It takes time and effort”, Anna admitted. “Maybe you should talk with him about it during your trip. It is always easier to see the big picture from a distance.”

“I will. I hate it when he‘s not himself. I’d like to help him somehow”, I agreed relieved that now I had some kind of grip of the situation.

      In the dressing room I had a good chance to admire Anna’s beautiful body. Her breast were full and her belly temptingly rounded. “You look really yummy!” I mumbled in her ear and wrapped my arms around her. When I was kissing the side of her neck I noticed that she had a bruise that looked very much like an old love bite. “Did you encounter a vampire?” I teased her as I kissed the marking.

“No, it was only Patrik. He seems to like biting older women”, Anna snickered as if her joke was funny. To me it wasn’t.

I was dying to ask her if she had made love with him, but I didn’t do it. I wasn’t going to ruin our last evening together with a fight or unnecessary drama. “I can see that. Did you bite him back?” I asked ignoring the sting of jealousy I felt.

“No, I didn’t but I could bite you if you let me”, Anna murmured and nibbled my earlobe with her teeth.

“You can do anything with me tonight”, I promised trying to forget my anxiety. Tonight would be ours and ours alone.

      We spent quite a while enjoying the gentle heat of her sauna and talking about the Caribbean cruise. Neither of us had never before visited that area, so it was going to be an interesting experience. I was also looking forward to meeting many old friends of mine. The cruise was a rare opportunity to see so many metal bands within a short time frame, a chance for real benchmarking! Afterwards Anna insisted to wash my hair and I had the chance to scrub first her back and then everything else. I found her body irresistible and my erection told her that very clearly.

“Would you like to hide this thing somewhere?” she asked sliding her palm down the stem of my dick. With just a couple of firm strokes I was more than ready to hide my dick anywhere she wanted as long it was inside her body. She turned her back at me, grabbed hold of the heated towel rack in the bathroom wall and offered her naked sex to me. It was a delicious sight. The thought of sinking myself inside her was almost overwhelming.  I savored every second when my weapon slowly vanished out of sight inside her warm depths. She grunted of satisfaction when I finally was inside her up to the hilt. I could feel her body closing around my manhood as if she was sucking me deeper inside her. I withdrew myself almost completely out and pushed myself in again. With every thrust she felt tighter and hotter and my brain emptier. There was nothing else in this world than the passion of our bodies building up towards a blinding explosion.

When it finally came I almost lost my conscience and had to seek support from the bathroom wall. “I’m sorry but my head is swimming”, I had to say gasping for breath.

“You need to exercise more. I don’t want you to pass out on me”, Anna laughed and turned to hug me.

      Our cooking was great fun as always. We prepared enchiladas filled with hot bean stuffing and topped with lots of cheese. Anna had just her yukata on so I did my best to disturb her cooking. Finally she slapped my fingers playfully away and threatened me with a punishment if I didn’t behave. I considered it wise to leave her alone at least for the time being.

“Now it’s time for your punishment and my desert”, she remarked when we had finished our meal and collected the dishes into the dishwasher. She grabbed my hand and led me to the living room sofa. She slid her yukata down from her shoulders and sat on the sofa stark naked. When she made me sit on the carpet in front of her I started to wonder about the desert. She spread her legs and raised her feet on the edge of the sofa so that my face was conveniently at the level of her sex. The sight was… exciting.

“Do you want me to lick or suck or both?” I asked rubbing her clit gently with my fingertip. She closed her eyes and moaned when I pushed my finger inside her.

“Anything goes as long as it’s your mouth”, she whispered with a hoarse voice.

Our desert lasted almost fifteen minutes and I must say I enjoyed it as much as she did. During her climax she grabbed my hair and tugged my face against her sex. I could feel her strong contractions with my nose.

      When I was preparing to leave I gave Anna a pendant I had found in a shop where I usually bought jewelry for myself. It was a round black stone suspended into a steel frame like a black star. “I have similar but slightly bigger one in my jewelry collection.  I’m planning to wear it with the kilt”, I told her.

“This is beautiful. I love the idea that you are wearing a similar one”, she smiled her eyes tearing up.

“I will miss you”, I said and hugged her as goodbye.


	2. It's a wrap

## It’s a wrap (2)

Our direct flight to Miami was about halfway when I started awake after a short nap. The cabin was dimly lit and most people were fast asleep but not Eicca. He was listening to music with his earphones looking pained. I followed his expressions from under my half closed eyelids pretending to sleep. I felt helpless and sad while watching his suffering and tried to figure out what to do.

      Suddenly he sobbed and a tear rolled down his cheek. I pretended to stir awake and raised my hand to wipe the tear away. “What’s wrong?” I whispered taking his hand in mine.

“Nothing. I’m just having a difficult time right now”, Eicca replied and put his headphones away.

I collected my courage and asked him the question that had been bothering me since Saturday. “Is it because Patrik is back?”

Eicca flinched slightly when I mentioned Patrik’s name but didn’t say anything. After a while he sobbed again and buried his face into his hands. I stroked his hair with my hand and let him do his crying. “You still love him”, I stated the obvious.

“Yes. It almost killed me to leave him again”, Eicca confessed.

“So you met Patrik after his return?” I asked the second thing that I felt was important for me to know.

“Yeah, I just couldn’t stay away when I knew he was back home.”

“It’s difficult to leave behind the people you love”, I said thinking about Anna and the baby. “But that’s our life, always travelling, always missing home…”

“I know that but it doesn’t help at all. I miss him so much that it makes me feel sick.” Eicca sighed and turned to gaze at me. “Aren’t you angry with me?”

“No, I know you have done your best. You just need more time to sort out your feelings.”

“But this is so crazy. I know we don’t have time for each other and yet, when I see him, I’m completely overwhelmed by him. I don’t understand what he’s doing to me.”

“Maybe he’s some kind of wizard”, I joked but had an uneasy feeling that it might be true. Anna was infatuated by him even if she was carrying my child. “I’m not making you choose between him and me. I love you and will always be there for you. If you love him too, it’s okay for me”, I continued just to make myself clear.

“You’re a wonderful and understanding human being”, Eicca smiled and closed his eyes holding on to my hand. In a few minutes he was deep asleep. I watched his face for a while worried that he might see nightmares. When his sleep seemed to be calm I closed my eyes too. I was satisfied that we had been able to talk about this issue and I had managed to relieve his pain at least a little.

      When we landed at Miami the evening was already dark but the air was warm and velvety. We checked without problems into our hotel close to the harbor area. I shared a room with Eicca and Mikko with Paavo. Franky would arrive later, on Thursday morning as he didn’t have to cope with the time difference.

     After settling down at the hotel we decided to go out to have a walk and seek for a nice place to have late dinner. The hotel receptionist recommended us a restaurant just a block away towards the harbor. It was a place specializing in Caribbean food so we decided to walk there to have a feel about the local menu.

      I was happy when I noticed that Eicca participated in our dinner discussions much more than before. Only now and then he seemed to sink deep down into his thoughts and turned his cell phone around and around in his hands. “Why don’t you send Patrik a message that you have arrived safely in Miami”, I finally whispered to Eicca.

“Yeah, maybe I should”, Eicca replied looking relieved and excused himself to go to the lavatory. He probably wanted to have his privacy when he talked with Patrik.

      When Eicca returned to the table it was easy to see how happy he was. “Did you wake him up in the middle of the night?” I asked and frowned at him.

“No, I just sent him a message, but he replied right away. Maybe he was waiting…” Eicca explained a dreamy look on his face. Patrik’s reply must have been extremely rewarding.

       I wasn’t expecting that Eicca would want to make love with me now that he had Patrik back but I was wrong. Eicca was brimming with happiness and he wanted to share that with me. We had hardly closed the hotel room door behind us when he grabbed me into his arms and kissed me. “I’m so happy that I have you here with me! I don’t know what I would do without you”, he whispered into my ear and pushed his hands under my T-shirt to caress my bare skin. I was relieved that he wasn’t excluding me from his life and his caresses turned me on like he would have thrown gas into the fire.

       In a second we had stripped our clothes off and fell on the bed Eicca on top of me. Luckily he had his toilet bag unpacked already so it didn’t take long before he was inside me. I had always loved the way my blond Viking fucked me but this time it was particularly wonderful. I could sense his happiness with my every cell and it made me surrender completely to him.

      When Eicca was resting beside me I noticed that he was wearing a new pendant. It was a golden oval shaped locket inlaid with yellow stone like a sun. “Is that from Japan?” I asked thinking about the land of the rising sun.

“Yes, Patrik found it in Kanazawa and wanted me to have it.”

”It’s a sunny looking thing“, I said sliding my finger on the beautiful stone. “I also bought a pendant to Anna”, I told Eicca feeling a sting of longing as I said that.

“Did Anna tell you that she picked up Patrik from the airport?” Eicca asked. “I was a bit surprised that she wanted to do that.”

“Yes, she told me about it. They are good friends already from the time before Anna came to work with us”, I told Eicca but I didn’t want him to know that they had also been lovers. I didn’t know what the situation was now so it was unnecessarily to make Eicca worry about it. It was enough that I was worried.

       Next morning our team was well rested and prepared to take the next giant step on our career by giving a go-ahead to the master of our new album Shadowmaker. Mikko was actually the person that pushed the laptop button. We could always blame him for ruining our career. The text in his T-shirt “Who the hell was Mick Jagger?” might very well turn out to be “Who the hell was Apocalyptica?” if we hadn’t succeeded in making our best album so far. We would soon find out as we had planned to arrange a pre-listening session for our fans onboard the cruise ship. Their first reactions would tell us a lot.

      It’s difficult to explain how a simple push of a button can cause an instant and enormous relief within a band, but it did. We had now done our part and there was nothing we could change or add. It was time to relax a little and then concentrate in the following steps, promotion work and touring. It was a pity that Franky wasn’t there to share with us the moment of unbearable lightheadedness when everybody was intoxicated of being a part of Apocalyptica.


	3. My cabin mate Franky

## My cabin mate Franky (3)

When the cruise started on Thursday the band was more than ready to enjoy all the treats a big cruise ship could offer to their customers. Apocalyptica would have the pre-listening /meet and greet –session plus a pool deck show on Friday and the main show on Sunday so before those events we could freely spend our time in eating, listening to other bands and mingling with our colleagues.

      I must admit I was a little nervous about having Franky as my cabin mate. I could only guess why he had insisted on spending his nights with me instead of Mikko or Paavo. Did he want to talk about Eicca with me or was he interested in myself? I had already noticed that we had actually quite many things in common, the same passions and even the same traits. He loved tattoos and being the center of attention on stage and he had problems with alcohol just like me. But we were also very different. He was a very masculine man while I was very feminine in many respects. Was that something that intrigued him?

      We didn’t spend much time in our cabin on Thursday. We had dinner together but otherwise we visited the shows of our favorite bands which weren’t necessarily the same. When I finally sneaked into our cabin late at night I found Franky in his bunk sound asleep. I tried to move quietly not to wake him up. In the dim light of my table lamp I could see he was sleeping with only a sheet covering the lower part of his body. I couldn’t help admiring his muscular back and strong arms covered in tattoos. The results of his boxing exercises very clearly visible in his upper body. With my mind’s eye I could see him making love with Eicca and that made me wriggle of lust in my lonely bed.

      Franky’s soft voice woke me up the next the morning too early to my liking. “Wake up, sleeping beauty. It’s time for a breakfast.”

“What time is it?” I asked trying to scrub the sleep from my eyes.

“It’s half past eight. Would you like to join me for breakfast? I hate eating alone”, Franky purred and gazed me with his brown puppy eyes.

“Sure, I will just take a shower first”. I replied and jumped up from my bed.

“Just take your time. I will check my emails and accounts first”, Franky replied and sat down on his bed opening his laptop.

       When I returned from the bathroom wearing only my towel he was still browsing his computer. I was very conscious about his eyes following my every move when I dropped my towel on the floor and put on my underwear, jeans and a sleeveless T-shirt.

“Your hair is beautiful when it’s free”, he said while I was looking for a hairband to tie it to a ponytail.

“I know, but it’s not very practical that way”, I replied rummaging through my necessities bag. I didn’t find my hairbands so I left my hair free as Franky wanted.

      On our way to the breakfast lounge we bumped into some Franky’s old friends. Judging by their witty remarks and curious looks at me they probably assumed that we had spent the night doing something other than snoring.

“Where did you find that beauty?” I heard one of them whisper to Franky.

“Well, actually he hired me to sing in their band”, Franky mused and winked an eye at me.

 I don’t know what went into me but I grabbed Franky by the hand and started to walk him away. “Let’s go darling. I’m starving”, I fussed with my most feminine voice and giggled after that.

Franky managed to keep a straight face up to the point when his friends vanished around the corner and burst then into laughter. “Holy shit, you should have started a career as an actor”, he roared and slapped me at the back.

      Eicca turned up at our table slightly after nine o’clock and soon after that also Mikko and Paavo. Now that we were all together we made quick check of the day’s schedule. We would have the pre-listening session and meet and greet in the afternoon and pool deck show later in the evening. Other than that we could use our time as we pleased. Mikko wanted to join me to listen to one of the shows and Eicca and Franky another one but otherwise I would be on my own.

      I must say I was tired and my ears were ringing after playing in our own show and listening to all the bands I wanted to hear. I headed to our cabin hoping to freshen up and rest before our dinner. To my surprise Franky was already there lying shower fresh on his bed and browsing his cellphone. “Did you get enough of the heavy?” he snickered and sat up on the bed.

“Yes I did. I forgot my earplugs”, I explained blushing under his keen gaze. Why was I so flustered every time I was alone with Franky? I sat on the side of my bed watching Franky select photos for his Instagram. “Did you get nice shots of the sea?” I asked guessing that Franky had been busy snapping photos of everything even remotely interesting. He seemed to have an excellent eye for beauty and composition.

“Come and take a look!” Franky said and tapped the bed by his side. I sat beside him careful not to touch him. In spite of my attempts to ignore his strong presence by body reacted to it. My heart raced and my cheeks glowed like I was a schoolgirl.

“Am I making you nervous?” Franky asked when he noticed my rosy cheeks.

“Sorry, but I can’t help it”, I confessed. “I keep seeing these images of you and Eicca making love…It’s very…distracting.”

“Would it be too distracting if I kissed you? I would like to know how it feels”, he asked sliding his finger down my hot cheek.

“I guess that wouldn’t hurt”, I mumbled mesmerized by his dark eyes. Just when he was about to kiss me we heard a knock on our door. “Who the hell is that?” I asked annoyed by the interruption.

“It’s probably one of my friends we met this morning. I will go and check it out”, Franky mumbled sounding annoyed too. He vanished into the corridor but left the door ajar so that I could hear a word here and there. Obviously the person behind the door wanted Franky to join their party but Franky explained him that he was going to have dinner with Apocalyptica. I didn’t want to eavesdrop so I decided to take a shower and grab some fresh clothes on while Franky was at the door.

“He’s is so persistent”, Franky complained when he finally returned to the cabin. “It’s dinner time. Should we join the others?” he asked after glancing at his watch. Obviously he wasn’t going to return to the matter of kissing me any time soon. I was surprised that I felt disappointed. Why would I want him to kiss me when I had Eicca and Mikko to do that?

      In spite of a hectic day we had fun at the dinner. The food was excellent and the dining room was filled with lively babble of people enjoying the cruise. Our small party was happy and relieved that the comments we got after the pre-listening session had been very excited. Many fans claimed that this was the best Apocalyptica they had heard so far. Franky had wrapped quite a few of them around his little finger. We all were convinced that the album would be well received.

      I noticed that Franky’s friends were sitting at a table close by and one of them was keeping a keen eye on him. The guy was about my age or slightly younger and very good looking. I felt irritated when he stared right at me like I was an enemy or something. Maybe I was, maybe he was jealous of me.

      When we had just finished our dessert the guy walked straight to our table, introduced himself (he was Jeff something) and asked if he could borrow Franky for a moment. Franky shot a quick glance at me before he stood up and walked out of the dining room with Jeff in his wake. After couple of minutes Franky returned and explained that he had been invited to a party. “See you in the morning”, he whispered to me probably hinting that I could use our cabin freely until that. I was angry and disappointed and decided that I wasn’t going to spend this night alone.

      Mikko, who was sitting next to me and probably heard Franky’s words, gave me a quick glance and pushed his foot against mine under the table. I flashed him an encouraging smile. “Would you like to take a walk on the deck?” I asked as I stood up from the table.

“Yes, the evening is lovely”, Mikko replied and stood up to follow me. Eicca followed our exchange looking curious but didn’t say anything. He knew what was going on.

We did go to the deck to have some fresh air and admire the dark night at the sea.

“Did you give the drumming lesson you promised to Mikael?” I asked when we were leaning against the railing and staring at the horizon.

“Yes I did. We had a rehearsal on Epiphany. He’s the best pupil I’ve ever had, a real talent. We agreed to meet again after our trip in February”, Mikko replied sounding enthusiastic. Something in his tone told me that there might be something more into this than just drumming lessons.

“He seemed to be a very nice guy… and beautiful”, I said just to see if Mikko wanted to talk more about him.

“Yes, almost as beautiful as you, but in a different way”, Mikko admitted shyly and lowered his eyes. He moved his hand on top of mine on the railing and pushed his fingers between mine. “I’ve missed you”, he whispered gazing at the horizon.

“Would you like to spend the night with me? Franky won’t return until next morning”, I proposed.

“I’d love that. It’s been a while since we slept together”, Mikko replied and gave me a warm smile.

      Our night together was passionate as always. We spent ages in sixty nine enjoying each other’s candy. Mikko was the first one of us to reach his climax. He grabbed by head into his hands and shot his sperm deep into my throat. After resting for a moment he asked me if I wanted to fuck him or wanted him to continue with a blowjob. As I was mostly the one to be fucked I chose to do it to Mikko. He was now used to my lovemaking and seemed to like it. I think I didn’t disappoint his this time either although I didn’t need very many thrusts inside him before I exploded. After having a shower we curled into each other’s arms and drifted into a deep sleep happy and contended.


	4. The long awaited kiss

## The long awaited kiss (4)

Mikko had just left our cabin on Saturday morning when Franky returned from his nightly adventures. 

“Good morning! How was your night?” Franky asked glancing at my bed that was a real mess.

“I slept very well. Mikko was here with me”, I replied truthfully. “And how did your party go?”

“Probably you don’t want to know all the gory details”, Franky sighed looking stressed out.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Maybe we can have some real fun today.”

“Maybe”, Franky grinned and ruffled my hair.

“Err, I meant our visit to Jamaica today”, I explained blushing again.

“I know what you meant. I was just teasing you”, Franky laughed and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I was left dumbfounded when he turned on his heels and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

      Our ship arrived in the harbor of Ocho Rios at Jamaica right after breakfast time. We spent our day lying on the beach, swimming and enjoying local grill specialties together with our Finnish colleagues. Franky was in his element when we visited a small river close by where he kept diving from the cliffs like a Tarzan. I must say I envied his energy and manly looks.

       It was already late evening when we returned to the cruise ship to spend the night there. I was tired but satisfied after our relaxing “workday” full of sunshine and good food. I just wondered if tonight would be the time for the kiss Franky had promised to me. Butterflies in my belly told me that my body was looking forward to the experience even if it wasn’t a very wise thing to do. Maybe Franky thought the kiss was necessary to seal our relationship as friends and bandmates.

      Franky hadn’t referred to his promise in any way during the day. When we closed the cabin door behind us I expected him come back to it but he didn’t. “Can I take a shower first?” he asked after I had slumped on my bed dead tired.

“Go ahead, I can wait”, I promised and closed my eyes just to rest my head for a while. The next thing I knew was that the cabin was dark, Franky was sleeping in his bunk and I had a quilt spread over me. I had passed out before Franky had finished his shower and that pissed me off. I sneaked into the bathroom to pee and wash my teeth. No kiss tonight either.

      I woke up on Sunday morning when Franky closed the bathroom door behind him. I decided to go after him to get what I wanted. “Can I come in to wash my teeth?” I asked after I had knocked on the door.

“Sure, come in. I’m in the shower”, I heard Franky’s voice through the noise of running water.

I stepped in and started to brush my teeth while waiting for Franky to finish his shower. When he appeared from behind the shower curtain he didn’t bother to cover his naked self in any way. He grabbed a towel and started to dry his short dark hair. I was slightly distracted by his nudity although I had seen him naked in Eicca’s sauna many times. When he was done with the drying he folded the towel on his waist and walked slowly behind me. I almost swallowed a mouthful of toothpaste foam when he pushed my hair out of the way and kissed the side of my neck.

“Can I get my kiss now?” he murmured into my ear and gazed me in the eye via the bathroom mirror.

“I was wondering when you would ask for it”, I whispered after I had flushed my mouth. I turned around to face Franky waiting for him to make the first move.

      He took my face into his hands and kissed my forehead. “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen”, he whispered and kissed my nose and then my cheek. My body was strung up like a jack-in-the-box when I waited for his lips to find mine. When they glided over the side of my mouth I was ready to devour the man who was delaying the moment of pleasure for so long. His lips were soft and demanding when they finally closed on mine. I couldn’t help whining of pleasure when our mouths and tongues caressed each other for a time that felt like eternity. He was still holding my face in his hands but I had my hands free. I found his manhood under the towel and closed my fingers around his sturdy stem.

“Oh please, don’t do that or I can’t control myself. I promised to Eicca that I wouldn’t touch you.”

“I don’t give a damn what you promised to Eicca. I’m a grown up man and I can make my own decisions”, I hissed into Franky’s ear rubbing the slippery head of his dick with my fingers. “Right now I want this thing inside me.”

       Franky didn’t need much more encouragement. He turned me around and prepared us both quickly for the act. Luckily he had his toilet bag waiting on the bathroom table. I leaned against the table and watched in the mirror while Franky pushed himself slowly inside me. I could see how much he was enjoying what he was doing to me.  When he was in he stopped and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, but I’m not going to last very long. I’ve wanted this too much”, he whispered and caressed my sides with his hands.

“Just let it go. We have plenty of time to enjoy later on”, I encouraged him. I knew how difficult it was to hold back an orgasm when it was coming. 

Franky did try to prolong his climax but failed after just couple of thrusts. Anyways his orgasm was beautiful to watch and his grip on my hips so tight that it probably left bruises on my skin. But I didn’t mind. I finally got my kiss and Franky my ass. What more could one ask.


	5. A day to remember

## A day to remember (5)

“Please don’t tell Eicca that we made love”, Franky pleaded when we dressed for the day. “He will give me a beating if he finds out.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. It was he who started this in the first place. Besides he knows me too well to tell if I have a thing for someone. Sometimes I think he’s reading me like an open book.”

“I know. Even I could read you like an open book”, Franky grinned and hugged me once again. ”You’re so adorable when you get confused. I have a hard time not to grab you in my arms every time you blush”, Franky mumbled into my ear and kissed my neck and then my face. His soft lips almost melted my brain and made me want him again.

“I think we should go to breakfast now or they’ll start wondering where we are”, Franky reminded me. I think we both would have wanted to stay in the cabin and make love all day.

“I guess you’re right”, I admitted trying to ignore my erection.

Franky slid his hand over the front of my jeans and rubbed the bulge gently. “This will have to wait till after the show.”

      Eicca, Paavo and Mikko were already at the table and had almost finished their breakfast when we arrived. Both Eicca and Mikko gave me a curious look and I thought I could see a faint smile tugging Eicca’s lips. That made me doubt that the guys had placed a bet and that Eicca had won it. Or did I have “Franky just fucked me” written on my forehead without me noticing it?

Anyways I blushed again and Franky flashed me a smile that almost swept me off my feet. Was he going to hug me in public? I took my seat quickly not to give him a chance to attack me. “It’s a lovely morning” Franky mumbled and concentrated hard on his omelet.

“Somebody has bitten you”, Eicca whispered in my ear when Franky, Mikko and Paavo stood up from the table to get some more coffee.

“Err yes”, I admitted and poked my vegetables with my fork. I hadn’t noticed any love bites on my neck but I guess I must have missed this one.

“Gotcha! There’s nothing on your neck but I know the symptoms when I see them. Was he good to you?” Eicca asked and stroke my hand. The thought of Franky making love with me was clearly exciting him.

“You should know that better than me. He’s an excellent lover”, I admitted.

“Well, sometimes he gets carried away and forgets how strong he is. I hope you haven’t got very many bruises on your lovely skin”, Eicca continued.

“I think I have his fingerprints on my hips”, I confessed when I finally caught the pea that was evading me on the plate.

Luckily our slightly too intimate discussion had to be stopped when the guys returned to the table with their coffee cups. Franky gave me a worried glance and I returned to him a reassuring smile: Everything was okay.

      Our performance on the main stage was late in the afternoon. I dressed up in my kilt, jeans and Shadowmaker jacket wondering if I was making a mistake in my outfit selection. I asked Franky’s opinion about it and he assured me I was looking fine. I would certainly stand out among all the torn jeans and leather pants. “It looks like you and I love it”, he murmured and gave me a hug before we headed to the stage.

      I don’t remember much about the show. I had eyes only for Franky who was giving a magnificent performance with our old songs. I would have wanted to hear him sing ‘Hole in my soul’ or ‘Dead man’s eyes’ but it wasn’t time for those yet. Towards the end of the show I took my jacket off and performed naked as I liked to. Franky gave me an approving look and held my hand for a second too long when we bowed to the audience at the end of the show. Everything was perfect at that moment. The show had been a success and we had our first night as lovers ahead of us. This was going to be the day to remember.


End file.
